A delinquent and her girlfriend
by yum222
Summary: A story about a well-endowed straight-A student and the leader of the school's delinquents. As usual, Futa warnings apply, as well as the mature content that goes with it. Cheers!
1. Chapter 1

"So this is the basketball court..? Who knew it was so close to school...", I whispered to myself, arriving at the outside court. There was a small park right beside it, with some picnic benches a little farther off in the grassy area. I took a glance at my phone to check the time, then closed the screen. I saw my flowing blond hair finishing at my shoulders, with green eyes looking back at me. I could probably see my reddening face if it wasn't getting a a little dark.

I looked back towards the court to see a group of people playing. My heartbeat sped slightly as I spotted my girlfriend of two weeks among them, and I slowed to a stop. 'I'm here now, but...but what now? Do I just sit there, do I walk up to them? W-what if they want me to play!? I can't play basketball!' I just stood there at the entrance of the court, unable to muster the courage to speak up, staring at my fidgeting fingers.

A minute passed before I heard a guy's voice. "Dude, I've got the biggest melons on my radar!" He started walking towards me. I reflexively stepped back, caught off-guard. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just here to-" Before I could finish my sentence, a leg flew up between the man's own, and I thought I heard a crunch. He crumpled to the ground with tears in his eyes, and for a moment my body shivered at the sight and sound. My mind clicked back to reality in time to see another guy look down at him with a look of disapproval. "Fucking idiot. That's the boss's girlfriend!"

The boss in question strode up to me, her dark eyes never leaving mine. She was a little shorter than me, but her muscles her very well toned. "I'm sorry, they don't know how to treat a lady like I do." She grabbed my hand, then twirled me around and caught me as I fell, as if we planned this all along. She had her arm around me, and I could feel her dark hair tickling my face, I could see the sweat on her brow, the strength in her arms...All this to say, I was blushing redder than a tomato in her embrace, and I worried that she could hear my heart going in overdrive. "Will you forgive me?~", she breathed into my ear, almost causing a moan from me before I nodded. What else could I do? The love of my life literally had me wrapped around her little finger, and while I'd be too embarrassed to admit it, I loved being hers.

The breath from her lips tickled mine before she helped me back up, though she never let go of my hand. Someone whistled behind her. "Wow, boss has some sweet moves! I think you should teach sex-ed instead of old man Peters!" She laughed at that. "This is nothing, John. The real moves only come out in private!"

Waving them off, she led me away from the park and we started walking towards her house. "S-so, how was your math test, Aimee?", I asked. Aimee smiled. "It went pretty well, actually. Thanks for helping me study, Elena. I haven't felt so good about a grade in a while...", she said sheepishly. I squeezed her hand in approval. "I told you you could do it. You're not bad at school, you just need to organize your studies."

We were heading to Aimee's house. It was the first time she invited me over, so I was a little nervous at the thought, but my heart was going faster now. My mind was racing. 'W-what did she mean by real moves? I-in private?' A shiver went down my spine, both in anticipation and worry. I still haven't told her about a big secret of mine, let alone be alone with her in her room...

I barely noticed my surroundings when Aimee pulled me back. I almost walked right through a red light. "Elena, are you okay? You seem a little...out of sorts. Are you really that nervous about seeing my house?", she teased. Her fun ended quickly though as a car zoomed by right through a puddle. I yelped as we both got soaked in water and dirt. "God dammit...well, at least we're almost there." Aimee wiped her face and pulled me along. I tried to get the dirt off my clothes, but it was no use. We quietly crossed the road and walked for another few minutes.

"Here we are. Welcome to my house, I guess! It's nothing special.." Aimee walked up the steps to the door, motioning me along. It was a modest home with a small patch of lawn at the front. Aimee let me in and I could see how clean and tidy the place was. "S-sorry for intruding..", I said as I took off my shoes. My girlfriend looked at me with a smirk. "Isn't that like a Japanese anime thing? Anyway, let me show you to my room, I'll get you a change of clothes too." I nodded, then followed her upstairs. When I asked if her parents were home, she said they were always out on trips for their work, so they were hardly home.

"Come on in~ Sorry if it's a little messy..", Aimee said as she opened the door to her room. "I-it's fine, don't sorry about me.." I stepped in, and I started scanning the room. It was actually rather big, with a queen sized bed, TV, wardrobe...She even had a mini-fridge and a personal bathroom. "Wow...it's much bigger than my room...It's actually a bit overwhelming!" "Yeah, my parents splurged a bit on me. You can sit on my bed if you like. Now, if you'll excuse me..", Aimee answered, and I looked at her after taking a seat. She reached behind her back, and I heard a click. "Freedoooom~", she sighed as she removed her bra and shirt in one motion. "E-eep! S-sorry!..", I exclaimed, looking away from her bare breasts. The image was burned into my brain as I blushed. "Don't be so shy, Elena~ You have permission to look as my girlfriend!", Aimee joked, walking closer to me while still shirtless. "Okay, let's get you out of this soaked shirt...1, 2, up!" "H-hyah! W-wait, Aimee, i-i can't just..Ahh!" My shirt was pulled up suddenly, then my chest bounced and popped out from under it, and Aimee stopped as my shirt got to my arms. She held it there and stared down at my bosom, effectively keeping my arms tied. "A-aimee...d-don't...s-stare so much..p-please.." I thought my heart was going to burst. My eyes were shut in embarrassment, and I gulped. "W-wow...Uh, sorry, it's just a very pretty pink bra...and they look bigger than I thought..." Aimee finally took my shirt off, and I shyly put arms in front of my chest. "I-i-i suppose...I-i should...g-give you permission...t-too...i-it wouldn't be fair, o-otherwise, right..?", I stammered, reaching behind my back. My other arm was still hiding and holding my bra up, so I had trouble and was fumbling around.

To be honest, I had no idea what I was doing. Maybe she was just teasing, or wasn't even thinking of doing anything perverted, just changing my clothes. I suddenly heard a click, and the pressure on my chest vanished. Aimee had sat beside me and helped me. "T-thanks.." I was still holding my bra in front, unable to muster any courage to remove it. "Elena, you know...You look really adorable when you're nervous like this~ Just relax and breathe." I nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. "Tell you what, if there's something you really don't like, just say 'pumpkin spice', and I'll stop whatever I'm doing, okay?", she said, reassuring me. That was very much like Aimee, always worried about me. I nodded again and gave her a smile, trying to tell her I understood.

Aimee smiled, then gently pushed my hands down, revealing my breasts. I looked away from her eyes, too embarrassed by my indecency. "T-they aren't too big, a-are they..? Other girls don't seem to like me much..H-hyan!~" I muffled my voice with my hand after I moaned loudly, having felt Aimee's warm hands cupping my breasts from behind me. "Sorry for surprising you, I just...I couldn't help myself~ They're so soft and squishy! Let me massage your stress away..~" Before I could protest, Aimee's hands started pressing into my sensitive flesh, squeezing in a circular motion. At first, I thought I'd call the safe word, but my body started shivering in pleasure. "Nn..Hah..hyan..! W-what's...happening..? A-aimee..M-mmff!~" I try to stifle my moans with my hand, then Aimee pressed her chest against my back and nibbled my neck. "Does it feel good Elena? This is 'foreplay'. I'm planning on making you feel like you're in heaven~", she whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. "Let's get you more comfortable, shall we?"

I sighed and panted as Aimee let go, but she quickly picked me up princess-style and laid me on her bed properly. She then crawled up over me, grabbing my breasts again. Her eyes looked hungry for me, and I couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement. She wanted me, and I could feel my underwear tighten around me. I turned away, and as I did, I felt a hard squeeze to my hard nipples, both feeling like jolts of electricity. "Hyaaaah!~ hah...Hah..N-not so..Hyaaa!~" Aimee continued to tease and twist my peaks, making me shake my head side to side as my hips bucked. I could feel my nether regions throbbing, but all I could do was squeeze my legs together and grip the sheets as tight as I could. I could feel her glare whenever I tried to block my voice. Aimee looked hungry, and she licked her lips as she stared at my chest. I made a shrill moan when she suddenly started licking and sucking at my nipples. "Kyaaaahh!~ Aimeeee!~ Hah..Hah..Hah..!" I squirmed and moaned, my voice spurring her on. Something was rising from my core, and before I could realize what was happening to my body, black flashes filled my vision and I tensed strongly, my knuckles going white with how tight I gripped the bed. My climax came in long waves, and whenever Aimee sucked harder, another came to replace the passed one. I couldn't tell if I moaned, screamed or just went silent.

I was panting and my vision was blurry when the feeling passed, and I could see Aimee looking at me with a satisfied look. "W-wha..Aimee..", I mumbled, and my girlfriend kissed my nose. "That, Elena, was an orgasm. Are you telling me it was your first?", she asked, and I nodded weakly. She looked happy. "Alright, let's clean up down here." Aimee left my vision, and I felt her hands get to my skirt. My brain clicked, and I realized what she meant.

"Ah...Pum...p-pumkin..E-eep!" I had no time today it before she pulled off my bottoms and underwear in one motion. I was too late, and now my secret was revealed. Standing tall above my pussy was my erect penis, coupled with my stiff balls. I still didn't have the strength to move much, so I just hid my eyes. "I-I'm sorry! I-I meant to tell you earlier, and, and...!" I then felt a hand wrap around my shaft firmly. "It's okay Elena, I already knew you had this...since our first swim class in the changing rooms." Her words were like magic, giving me the courage to look through my fingers. "R-really? You're...You're okay...with..?" She nodded in response, giving me a firm squeeze. My rod trickled a bit of precum and throbbed. "Uncircumcised, huh..? That means its more sensitive then...I'll take good care of you, Elena~", she promised seductively before getting up and opening a closet beside her regular wardrobe. What I saw inside...I couldn't even describe half the things in there, though I think I saw vibrators and dildos of all sorts of shapes. My body shuddered before Aimee came back with a bottle. She opened it and started pouring its contents on my dick. "Uh..W-what is that..?", I asked worriedly. Aimee smiled, then started spreading it all over my shaft. It was slick and slippery, making it easier to stroke and pump, which Aimee subsequently started doing. I squirmed, and the more she pumped, the more she pulled down my foreskin. "Nnn..Mmmh!~...Hyah...Hah..! W-wait, I've never peeled-ahh! Nn-nyahh..! A-aimee...Aimee..!~" I moaned at every stroke, and now that the head was out, I felt it much more intensely. "Hah...You're so blessed Elena...Having such a thick, long cock to go with your breasts...You drive me crazy! I just want you to take control and fuck me silly!" She yells, stroking me harder and faster. "Imagine it, Elena, pushing me against a wall and just ramming me! Fucking me deep and hard, emptying your balls in me only to switch to my ass and fill me even more!" My cock is twitching and throbbing like crazy, and the scenes she's putting in my head are just too much. "Hah, hah, hah, oh, oh god...Aimee..Aimee..I'm..I'm..!~ Hyaaaahh!~"

My cum shot out hard and plenty all over my chest and face. When the last wave finally subsided, Aimee started licking me, lapping up my semen so erotically that I'm pretty sure my penis was still hard. I couldn't really feel it much right now though. I wimpered as she licked my breasts, then my neck...And then kissed me deeply, mixing the taste of her tongue and my cum together into an intoxicating flavor neither of us could get enough of. After a while, our lips finally separated, and we were both breathing heavily. If anything changed in me, I certainly gained at least a little bit of confidence. That is, until Aimee said she was gonna teach me how to kiss better. "B-but...I'm not used to this k-kind of thing.."

"Hehe, I'll never get enough of your cuteness~", Aimee said as she laisld down beside me. I was starting to feel self-conscious about my lack of clothes when I realized something. "W-what about you, Aimee..? Y-you didn't get to...y-you know...f-feel good yet. I-I know I'm new at this, but I still...I still want to try..!" I looked at her with as much determination as I could muster, which was surprising, considering how red I was blushing at the same time. Aimee's cheeks started to flush a bit, and her voice became bashful, a very rare moment even I rarely saw. "M-me..? You don't have to worry about me, I-I'm just happy to make you feel good...", she said, but I didn't want to back down. I rolled over and went on top of her, my breasts lightly pressing against her own. "P-please...A-Aimee..!", I begged, my arms slightly shaky from earlier. When she looked up at me, I could see a bright blush slowly cover her face, her eyes darting around shyly. "I..I-I suppose I..I wouldn't mind if...If you l-licked me...d-down there..", she stammered, her voice losing the element of authority she usually radiated. I nodded and started to unbutton her pants, and as I pulled them off, Aimee made a girly whimper that I'd take to my grave. Her legs were closed, but with a little push, she let me part them to see pure-white panties. They were rather soaked, so I pulled them down as well, noticing Aimee closing her eyes. Her body was very tense, and I could finally see her beautiful, pink and wet entrance. I brought my face close, and I could smell her arousal. It was a strong, but addictive scent. "H-hyah! D-don't...smell me...it's embarrassing...", Aimee whined. "I'm sorry, it was just so pretty...a-and I liked it.." Aimee blushed darkly at my response. "Do...d-do what you want.."

The smaller girl could feel my breathing on her snatch and shuddered slightly. I started licking up the juices that were leaking out of her before tasting her tight, pink slit. "E-eep! Nnn..Nyah..! Hah..Hyaahh..Mmmhh! E-elena..!~", Aimee moaned as lapped at her pussy, savoring and swallowing her precum. She just tasted so good...Before I knew it, I was pinning her thighs open and burying my face in her groin. I felt like an animal drinking the sweet waters of an oasis as if I was parched for weeks. It was no surprise that Aimee could barely keep herself from moaning loudly, my every lick as greedy and desperate as the last. "O-oh, oh my go-Hyaaaahh!~ hah!..Hah..hyahh!~ M-mmmhhh!~ Nnn!~ I...Elena...how..y-you're..you're tongue's..!~" I couldn't hear anything coherent, but just hearing Aimee moan my name so erotically spurred me on. I parted her lips and began licking as deep as I could reach with my tongue. Looking up, I could see Aimee's eyes going wide, pupils dilating and rolling upwards. 'Is that the kind of face I made earlier..? It must really feel good..' I kept at it, feeling her hips and thighs squirm and shiver at shorter intervals until Aimee went silent, her body throbbing intensely. I looked up, and Aimee seemed to be struggling for dear life not to yell in pleasure, both hands covering her mouth. In that moment, I felt a light squirt of juice on my face, and I realized she was cumming. I went to work at licking up everything, as well as teasing her clit, resulting in Aimee shaking her head side to side, moaning in her hands. I prolonged her orgasm and quickly led her to a second big one, fully enjoying her taste and reactions. Aimee grabbed at my head and hair tightly then, pushing me closer as if trying to get me deeper. Her juices just don't stop coming, and I welcome it all with thorough licking and sucking. Aimee's body tremors were getting closer and closer together that it eventually felt like her orgasms just didn't stop.

A few more minutes later, Aimes's legs gave out, and the rest of her body went limp. Her moans were weakening, and she finally managed to speak. "Elena...n-no more..I c-can't..cum anymore..hyah..hah..", she moaned, and I lapped up whatever was left. As I looked at the aftermath, I started to blush darkly, simply embarrassed that I did something as perverted as I did. "A-are you okay..? D-did I do alright..?", I asked her, genuinely worried. She opened her eyes, still panting. "Where...the hell...did you get...that glorious tongue...?..", she whispered, and I blushed even redder. I laid beside her and hugged her for the compliment. "You have...my full permission...to give me head...anytime...anywhere...Jesus.." "W-wha?...b-but...you mean, like..at..at school..?", I asked, bewildered. Aimee turned to me. "My...I didn't know you were so bold...and sexy...I like it..~" I could feel steam coming out of my ears. "I-I didn't...I mean, that's...not.."

I tried to say something, but when I looked back at Aimee, her eyes were closed and it seemed like she had fallen asleep. 'I...I hope that means I did it well..?', I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Aimee was fast asleep, and I was still without a change of clothes. I tucked her in her blanket before shyly going to check her wardrobe for something to wear. I really didn't want to look around without permission, but it was getting late and neither of us had had dinner yet.

Unfortunately, a quick sift through her clothes made me realize that nothing was gonna fit me. The biggest shirt I found was barely able to contain my chest, and clearly there were no bras my size. On a whim, I decided to check her second wardrobe, the one she produced the lube from. I didn't think she'd want me rummaging through there, but I was feeling more and more vulnerable in my bareness. It was surprisingly well organized, although the contents were more than capable of making me blush simply looking at them. I could only wonder what kind of creatures some dildos were modeled from, especially those with 'Bad Dragon' logos on them.

I finally found several boxes with 'Outfits' labeled on them, so I picked one out and brought it onto the bed. I opened it and pulled out an elegant black and and white dress with a sort of apron-like design at the front, coupled with a rather short looking black lacey skirt. It looked very pretty, and unlike something would ever wear. there were even panties, a garter belt and stockings to match, although the panties seemed to have a heart-shaped hole in the back. Under all those things were accessories that I had never seen before, but looked cute to wear. "Looks like this dress was made for someone about my size...finally..!"

I started putting on the outfit, deciding I might as well put it all on and see how Aimee liked it. Surprisingly, the top's chest area seemed to fit snuggly to my figure even without a bra, though it did show off quite a bit of cleavage. The skirt was a bit shorter than I initially thought it was, which showed a bit more of my thighs. Finally, I picked a headband with black kitty ears and black furry fingerless gloves with paw pads. I went to the mirror and just blushed at myself. I wasn't the kind of person to really like the way I dressed, but I just loved the adorable ensemble. I was pretty sure it was a sort of maid costume, but more of Japanese anime style, especially with the cat-themed accessories. I admit, I posed a few times in ways I saw on the pamphlet I found in the box. It had all sorts of information on how to be a 'good, obedient cat-maid to my Master', some of which showed very perverted pictures of said cat-maid and a supposed male master. I could only skim through it since I couldn't look at some things for more than a second before shutting it closed.

I realized that I was missing something though, so I went to retrieve it from the box. A long, furry black tail. I went to attach it to the dress when I looked at the end and blinked. "That doesn't clip on...this actually looks like..." I grabbed the pamphlet and quickly jumped to the accessories section to find the tail. I found a series of three images. The first one showed the rubber end with a hand applying what I assumed was lube to it. The second illustrated a girl looking confused but obediently showing their butt on all fours while wearing the panties with the heart shaped hole. The third...showed the master plunging the tail through the heart...and into her butt, with the girl moaning 'N-nyaaa!~' and flustered, but it clearly looked like she enjoyed it.

I put the pamphlet away and looked at the tail. "C-can this even fit...?", I mumbled to myself. The tip would be the easiest to start, but the rest of the six inches of rounded knobs kept growing until the last three were about the size golf balls. Still, I considered it for the sake of completing the outfit...I glanced at the lube bottle nearby and took a deep breath. "I'll at least try..!"

"Hah...hah..hyah..n-nngh..hah..! Can't...go deeper...hyah..!..", I moaned as I leaned over the bed. I struggled and failed to insert the last three knobs, and it already felt weird inside me to put something this deep. The weirdest part was that it felt good at the same time, or at least it aroused me...

"Is my darling kitty maid having trouble getting dressed?~ Master will help~" I froze up the moment I heard Aimee's voice behind me. "H-hyaa!? H-how long have you been..?" "I've been awake enough since the start~", she whispered in my ear before nibbling it and grabbing the tail. "h-hahh..nn-nnyaa.m-mmhh! W-wait, Aimee, that's..!"

Amidst my deep embarrassment and surprise, she added lube at my butt and started twisting the knobs, testing the slipperiness. I was on all fours and and hiding my red face in the covers, my girlfriend preventing me from shying away. "Such a lewd maid I have...I'll have to properly train you. But first...master needs you to relax~" I felt her grab my hip, and I took a few deep breaths obediently. I was about to ask why when I felt the tail move. "N-n-nyaaahh!? N-nn..nnyahh..hyahh..! A-aimeee..!? It's...hyah...nnghh..so deep..! hahh..." "Good girl~ You took it all in! It was really tight...what do we have here? Is my cute maid having naughty thoughts?~" Aimee let my throbbing erection out of my panties. I didn't even realize I was so hard. "Looks like my naughty kitty maid needs some more training...in the form of punishment~"

"N-nyahh!~ Aim-I-I...I'm sorry m-master...I-I couldn't help it, f-forgive me..!", I moaned, feeling her hand clamp down on my rod. She turned me over, exposing my cock as I tried to hide my face. Whenever I moved, the tail twisted and bent inside me making me twitch. I'd never seen myself so erect before. "M-master...I-I'm afraid to ask...how am I being punished..?", I asked in a shaky voice. Aimee starting pumping my penis up and down, making me shiver. "Oh, my little kitty maid~ Naughty girls surrender all their milk to their master~"

I twitched hard. "A-a-all...!? B-but wait, I can't-n-nnnghhh!~" Aimee suddenly started stroking me harder and faster. She covered my rod with my precum, making it slick. It felt so good, I was moaning loudly now. My hips thrusted up in Aimee's hand. My mind was going blank with pleasure, and I could feel the peak coming fast and hard. "M-master, master, I, oh...oh no...I'm..master, I'm about to..!..hah...hyanh..nyu..n-nyuuhuu..!~", I whined sadly, Aimee's hand slowing down. I looked at her, begging for release. "Why..please, master, let me...let me cum, please..!" "Ah ah ah! Remember, this is punishment! I can't let you cum whenever you want~ You have to promise me, all your milk belongs to your master, and no one else! No masturbating!" She stroked my length again hard, and I nodded frantically. "Yes, yes, please! All my milk is master's! N-nyaaanhh!~"

I pushed my hips up, desperate for friction and pleasure. My wish was answered, but not the way I expected. Aimee clamped her mouth onto my tip, licking and lapping up my precum before making half of my penis disappear past her lips. I was envelopped in warmth, wetness and her tongue. "Mmhh~ *lick* *slurp* Mmhh...mmh~ ahh..~ Delicious~ I'll take very good care of my naughty kitty maid every day~" She took me back in, and my thoughts went through dozens of perverted images. Secret rendezvous at school every day and feeling all this pleasure...it was all too much. Without warning, I exploded in Aimee's mouth. "M-mmh! Ahh..ahh! W-whoa..holy.." She gulped down some of my cum as more shot up, striking her face and breasts. "There's so much...mmmh..tasty..~"

My high was slowing down as I saw her lick her fingers, and I couldn't help getting aroused again. "H-hyah...hah..s-sor-n-nyaa!? Master..?", I yelped, feeling her grip my length. She got on top of me and pressed her wet slit along my ridge. "Master is nowhere near done with her big kitty~" Before I could say anything else, I was pushed into Aimee's small and tight pussy, pushing against her walls until she sat snug onto my crotch. "Nnn! Nyahhaa..nyahh..nyahh! M-master...I'm..all the way inside...master..! n-nyahh..!~" I couldn't believe how good it felt, how I couldn't not move inside her throbbing snatch. She was panting and moaning as she rocked back and forth, rolling me against the entrance to her womb. "Fuck...yes..! You're hitting so deep..! Mmmhh...!~ I'm fucking you...every goddamn day..yes..! Right there!~", Aimee spurred me on as I thrusted up and grabbed her hips. Her insides wouldn't let me go as she came and shuddered erractically. "Oh god, you're just so thick...hitting all my spots... don't know...hyah..!~ How much more..!~ ahh!? hyah, hyah , hyaaahh! Elenaaaahhh!~"

Aimee was shaking with her eyes closed and tearing up, hugging me tight. Her insides seemed to tighten and shiver uncontrollably, and my dick couldn't stop anymore. I ejaculated hard and suddenly, making Aimee moan loudly. She held onto me through it, jolting from every shot before panting shakily on my chest. I started brushing her hair with my fingers, and she eventually opened her eyes. "Naughty...naughty kitty...making your master..cum so hard..hyah..and still..still being big...nnh!~"

Aimee lifted herself until I slipped out. I could hardly look at it without blushing. My shaft was slick and covered with my cum, and her entrance was leaking down onto it. She even brought some to her lips and tasted it, our mixed fluids. "Mmmmhh..~ I think my maid deserves a reward for making this tasty cocktail~", she said with a heart-throbbing stare. "R-reward? B-but I.."

She silenced me with her slick finger, the dirty scent jarring my mind away as she turned around with her rear in the air. "A-aim..M-master..?", I stammered, almost magnetizing to her. She shook her ass and licked her lips. "Master won't always be this nice, so come on~" "Y-yes, master!"

I pressed my tip against her slick pussy, and it almost felt like it was sucking me in. I always hoped to have the chance to be intimate with someone I loved, but to actually be the one...doing it..I throbbed as I re-entered Aimee, only to feel squeezed tightly on all sides, different from before. I grabbed her hips with my cat-gloved hands and felt a rush of energy from how dominant it made me feel. I thrusted deep, and my pleasure made me moan, as well as Aimee. "M-mmhh!~ Hahh..yes...I knew it...let yourself go! Elenaaaa~..M-make me..yours..hyaahh!~"

Aimee moaned into her pillow as I started pounding into her. I didn't quite understand it, but my body just went by instinct, plunging in and out at a fast pace. I loved the feeling of leading and controlling my pleasure this way, and it seemed like Aimee enjoyed it too. Lewd squishing noises were loud whenever I slammed my cock inside, my balls slapping her clit repeatedly. It only felt like a few minutes before I felt my climax approaching. Aimee was moaning my name and pushing back, and I surprised her when I came once again, without warning. "Nn-nnngh!? Hyahh..a-again..! Cumming..again..so fast...Hyah!? Y-you can't..just twitch like that...when I'm cumming...I-I'm the master..here..!~"

I heard a click then, and noticed something in Aimee's hand. "N-n-nyaahahaa!? W-what's...I..Aimee..!~", I cried, feeling my ass vibrating slightly. My rod throbbed to full hardness immediately from the tail plug, which apparently doubled as a vibrator. My hips started moving again, it was simply too much stimulation to stop moving. I didn't think I could keep going, but now my body couldn't stop. "Oh no, oh no..! Aimee, M-masterr! It's moving in my butt, vibrating, it's vibratinngg! I can't stop, Master master masterrr!~" "Fuck! Oh god, oh fuck, I keep cumming and cumming from your dick, don't stop, hyaaahhh!" Aimee accidently clicked it the vibrator to maximum, and I soon lost count of how many times I came.

We woke up later in relatively the same position, just slumped onto our sides with me as the big spoon. My tail plug was on the floor, probably because I pulled it out in desparation at some point, its battery dead. Aimee turned and kissed my cheek. I was deep red, back to my regular state of mind. "I-I'm sorry, I-I should've asked before cumming inside.."

She bonked me on the head, explaining to my innocent mind how there was such a thing as contraception. Apparently I still had a lot to learn from my new girlfriend!


	3. Chapter 3

"See you later, Elena!", Aimee waved as she left my side to go to class. I nodded, closing my locker and heading towards my first lesson. It had only been a few days since our...activities at her house, and we'd grown closer since then. I still had a hard time not being nervous, especially when I distractedly imagined Aimee wearing less than her usual attire in front of me. We tended to stick together during breaks, sneaking a few kisses here and there, most of them started by my girlfriend.

Anyway, while we didn't have classes together all the time, I knew we had Health ed., P.e. and Arts together today after homeroom. I couldn't wait to spend most of the day together with Aimee!

* * *

It was finally Health class now, and I was waiting at the farthest back table for Aimee. Each table was large enough for two students with a front panel that hung down with hooks for hanging bags. One guy thought he could have a chance to pair up with me, but then my favorite person cut him off and took the seat beside me. "Sorry I took so long Elena, had to grab a few things", she said while hooking her bag. "It's alright. Did you forget something earlier?" She gave me a smile, and I recognized the look in her eyes, it was the same she had when teasing me. "W-what are you-"

The bell rang and our teacher, Mr. Peters, came in, already greeting us and starting his lesson that I could never follow. Oddly enough the assignments were always simple and easy to complete, while somehow never teaching me anything about sexual organs or how they worked.

As the lecture went on, I felt Aimee's hand on my thigh and I almost jumped,

seeing her mischievous eyes and grin. I was getting red and self-conscious, but nobody seemed to notice, especially since we were at the back and the most anyone could see under the tables were our feet. Her hand was brushing up and down my thigh and edging closer by the second. "W-wait, Aimee, we're..!" "Just act natural~", she whispered in my ear. 'Act natural? But what happens if I get...oh no, it's already..n-not now, someone's gonna find out..!'

My panties were bulging and my body felt hot and aroused. I didn't know if I could let it get back down at this point, and I was worried about getting caught. What if I came and someone saw the aftermath? Amidst my worries, Aimee started running her hand up my skirt and felt my erection. "There there, I'll reaaally good take care of you..~"

I gulped at her words, feeling her pull my length out from the confines of my underwear. I could hardly look ahead without being scared of discovery. My heart pounded in my chest, and I had my hand covering my mouth as my panting got heavier. I was getting a hanjob in the middle of class, in the middle of...oh god...

Aimee continued to act normal as her hand peeled my foreskin away and rubbed the tip. "N-nnhh..! Aimee..i-if you keep...ahh..", I breathed quietly, feeling her release me. I looked at her and saw her take something from her bag that looked like a square wrapper. She opened it and snuck her hand ti my crotch again, and I felt someting wrap onto my dick. I then felt something liquidy and slippery before feeling Aimee stroking me strongly. I almost yelped out as it started again, and it was definitely getting harder to keep quiet. She rubbed my glands through the snugly clinging cover and squeezed up and down faster and harder.

Glancing ahead, I saw a cross-section of a vagina being projected on a white board, and my imagination went wild. I imagined my dick sliding in and out of it each time Aimee pumped me. I saw me slamming and hitting the entrance to her womb, then filling her with my cum till it overflowed, then start again after pinning her against something else. Before I knew it, my hips were humping into Aimee's hand desperately to cum, but the thought of getting caught still hovered in the back of my head and stopping me.

Aimee sensed my hesitation and whispered into my ear. "Go ahead and cum Elena, you'll be fine~ If you don't, master will take anal off the table forever!~", she said, giving my ear a kiss. I had no idea what came over me next, I pushed into her hand fast and strong until I came hard. "M-mmmghh..!~ Mmmhh..nnnggh!...mmh..!~" My eyes slowly cleared and I realized I probably splattered the table's underside, but when I checked I was confused. Apparently Aimee put a condom on me so that I safely ejaculated inside it, then tied off after using it. My tip was still leaking a bit though, and she snuck sone of it to taste it herself, making me blush again. Thankfully everyone was looking ahead and ignored my red and worked-up face.

"M-meanie...surprising me like that..I almost had a heart attack..", I sighed as I relaxed a bit. "Hehe, I'm just surprised with how eagerly you fought for my butt~ My poor naughty girlfriend~" I looked away and hid my face, slightly ashamed of my perverted desires I didn't know I had. "Don't worry, I'm slowly practicing to let you in soon~ But for now, care to return the favor Elena?~" She took my hand, kissed it, then brought it between her legs. "R-return the...w-wait, but..!" "H-hah...see how..wet you made me..please..~"

Aimee wasn't joking. Her panties were getting soaked through, and the way she begged was so cute...I slipped my hand under her panties and felt her slick entrance. My hand was shaking, I felt like a beacon for eyes everywhere, yet everyone around was oblivious. "H-hurry Elena..!~", she breathed in my ear, and I had to fight off my instinct to forget where we were. I rubbed her pussy gently before sliding my middle finger inside. Aimee leaned onto my shoulder for support, and I heard her muffled breaths as I felt her insides tighten around my finger. Her legs opened slightly and I pushed deeper, thrusting and pulling out her quivering pussy.

"E-elenn~n-nah..h-higher..r-rub my mmmgghh!~", she barely kept her voice down as touched something that felt different. "Y-yes, right...there..I'm..ah..k-kuuuh...!~" Aimee's eyes watered in pleasure as her body shook from a quick orgasm. I let my finger out and handed her my handkerchief as soon as her tremors past. She quickly wiped herself clean, though I was pretty sure our underwear would feel awkward all day. "Don't worry Elena, I brought some spares. Aren't I a responsible master?"

I sighed in relief as the bell rang, happy that we weren't caught, but I had the feeling we both knew the other wasn't satisfied yet.


End file.
